The present invention is generally directed to an improved tote bag or purse. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a purse or tote bag that is expandable to provide for additional storage and capabilities, and may be equipped with optional wheels, internal frames, or other attributes or components to increase maneuverability or stability of the tote bag or purse.
Certain jurisdictions are prohibiting the use of plastic bags at grocery stores and other retail outlets, in order to encourage customers to use reusable bags. Alternatively, some locations now charge per bag used by a customer. Accordingly, it is often prudent for a customer to keep a reusable bag with him or her, for the occasional unplanned trip to the store or errand. The use of reusable bags—and even plastic bags—can often be difficult if a customer has a large number of items and a distance to travel. While one or two plastic or reusable bags may be manageable, many more can often be too heavy or inconvenient, causing physical strain.
Since many people carry a purse, satchel, tote bag, briefcase, or other sort of bag, it would be advantageous to provide a bag that can be used for its typical purpose (for example, as a purse or a briefcase), but can also be altered to provide an additional storage area or capacity for the occasional use. Such occasional uses can be in the place of plastic or reusable bags, or may be merely to occasionally carry a larger amount of items than normal.
Vertically expandable luggage is known in the luggage industry and is often preferred due to its ability to adjust in height to match a user's selected comfortable height.
A tote bag, purse, briefcase, etc. that can be vertically expanded to carry the occasional additional items is desirable. Equipping such tote bag, purse, briefcase, etc. with optional or retractable wheels to assist in moving a larger load is also desirable.